Joint Comfort
by Nienna100
Summary: Harry and Remus comfort each other in the wake of Sirius' death


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: For Lauren, as payment.**

Harry shivered in the cold night wind as he waited for Remus. Moony. Whoever emerged. Whatever emerged. It was confusing. He could remember the last time he had been by Remus' side, the night of the transformation.

Summer. Fifth year approaching. Grimmauld Place. He watched, perched at the top of the stairs, his godfather and his godfather's lover. It hadn't been a surprise when Remus and Sirius had told him they were together; it made sense. He had seen the way they had clung to each other in the Shrieking Shack. He saw Sirius whispering reassurances, and then having to half wrestle with the transforming man, stopping the hands… claws from ripping at Remus. He saw tears on Sirius' cheeks at the broken cries and half-howls of pain, of the man he loved. Harry had never seen a grown man cry before. Uncle Vernon would never. But Sirius did as Remus became Moony.

When Remus was done, and collapsed in a furry heap on Sirius' lap, Harry stayed on the step, transfixed by Sirius' hand stroking through the wolf's fur comfortingly. The sight of the tortured Remus, arching, breaking, bones bending, changing… stayed in Harry's mind for a long time, and every full moon he remembered Remus.

Now, he found he could not let Remus stay on his own, suffering without his lover to comfort him. And maybe Harry needed some comfort as well. He could hear a long howl facing away from the cavern inside, and got to his feet. Cautiously, he moved inside, placing Remus' clothes and wand at the side, Remus had not wanted him close as he transformed, just in case. Moony was collapsed in the darkness on the cold stone floor, his ribs heaving. Each breath he drew in was a high keen of pain. As Harry drew closer, he saw the blood on the floor and the tears across Reus' shoulders.

"You've hurt yourself!" gasped Harry, rushing the last few steps forwards and kneeling by his old teacher's side. Moony growled the moment Harry touched his haunches and Harry snatched his hand away, softly protesting, "I was only going to help you. I brought Healing supplies with me."

However, Moony dragged his head from side to side; they would heal and the pain of those was nothing compared to the pain in his tortured muscles and bones. He did not complain when Harry moved his hand to between his ears and stroked lightly. His tail wagged slightly in response to the gentle comfort. It was nothing compared to Sirius' touch; he knew exactly where to stroke and dig his fingers in. But it would do. Just to have someone there to stave away that loneliness… it was so much better than those long years alone. To have someone who cared. The hesitant hand trailed down his back, and he gave a slight whimper. It was not right, it was not the same.

"I miss him too," Harry whispered. "But I… I feel bad."

Moony lifted his head and rested his muzzle in Harry's lap, looking up at him with heavy, curious eyes, asking what he meant.

"You knew him far better than me. For years, you loved him. I only knew him for a little while," Harry sighed, twirling a small tuft of fur around his fingers. "It's selfish of me to miss him so much, yet I do."

Under his breath, Moony growled to himself; he hated not being able to talk. Sirius could always understand him, and he had not really needed to talk, but it came with practice. He turned at the door and checked that Harry was following, before sauntering through the forest.

000

Harry did not know how long they walked for but eventually they walked into a graveyard at the suburbs of Hogsmede. Harry nudged his knee and he carried on, stumbling through the dark, until they reached a small gravestone. Harry knew it was Sirius'; there was a pawprint engraved at the top of stone. His eyes blurred over with tears so he could not read the writing.

He could not help falling to the floor on his knees as he ran his fingers over the engraved words. Next to him, Remus was silent, until a howl rose from him. It echoed through the night, reaching Harry's bone marrow. It was heart breaking, the keening, agonised howl, and only made Harry's tears increase in rapidity. "I'm sorry, Remus. I'm so sorry you lost him. It was all my fault."

Moony snarled at him furiously, and immediately regretted how… wolfish he sounded. But he could not deal with Harry's self pity. He snapped his teeth at Harry and he understood. He stopped talking and bowed his head. Sighing, knowing that Harry was only young, he was bound to blame himself, and that he had enough burdens, Remus pressed close, trying to comfort the younger boy. Harry sobbed against the thick fur and warmth that Remus provided. He sobbed until they became quiet cries, and until he fell into a restless doze.

000

Harry was woken from his sleep but the screams of his old teacher. He shivered and stayed still until Remus was done, not sure he could deal with watching that again. When Remus was quiet, Harry stripped off his robe, remembering that Remus' clothes were at the cave. He sat up, controlling where his eyes moved and blushing vividly, to pass the robe to Remus.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said, pulling the too small robe around his far too thin frame.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly, cautiously, as Remus fastened the robe around himself. Remus just raised his eyebrows, and Harry suddenly apologised, "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't, it was fine," Remus said, pulling himself to his feet and stumbling slightly. The blood rushed away from his face and Harry grabbed at him, holding him carefully.

"Slow down! We're in no rush!" Harry protested, keeping his hold around the lycan and beginning to walk back to the cave. "We shouldn't have walked so far."

They walked in silence for a while, Remus leaning on Harry more than he would have liked to. Until Remus conceded, "Thank you, Harry. Sirius would have been proud of you." Harry heard how Remus' voice cracked on his lover's name.

"He did this better than me. I don't know what I'm doing," mumbled Harry.

"You helped immensely," Remus said, shaking his head. "You don't know how much."

"And I'd do it again," Harry said quietly. He hurt, and Remus hurt. He didn't want that anymore. They could help each other.

**A/N: This is all I could manage Lauren my darling. I'm sorry.**


End file.
